Trash and the Gang
FFPS = are a series of object-like "characters" that were poorly supposed to look like animatronics. They are purchasable in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Appearance Bucket Bob Bucket Bob has multiple wooden broomsticks connected with tight ropes, he has a bucket head with a drawn face on it and has hands which are two blue-turquoise checkered mittens. Mr. Can-Do Mr. Can-Do has a silver-colored trash bin which is look-a-like the bin from Lefty in the alley. with a pinkish-red balloon with a smiley face drawn on it. He has also two wooden bars which acted as hands or supporters. Mr. Hugs Mr. Hugs is a teal-shaded vacuum cleaner which has two silver poles, which is connected to the handle with two white plastic arms, two plastic, googly eyes with a brown bag connected at the vacuum cleaner. No. 1 Crate No. 1 Crate is simply a blue cube crate with two plastic googly eyes and two foam hands with a "#1" text attached with wooden sticks, which attaches into the crate. Pan Stan Pan Stan is an assembly of what appears to be wooden broomsticks and a frying pan with a face drawn on it, all held and supported together with an assortment of tight ropes and two large nails. Gameplay The "Trash and the Gang" animatronics are available from the start, found in the "Dumpster Diver Weekly" section of the catalog. All of them are classified as "light" animatronics, and in the "very good" item condition, all of them are priced at $10 (except Mr. Hugs, who costs $15). Their stats are as follows: Bucket Bob / Mr. Can-Do / No. 1 Crate / Pan Stan * Atmosphere: 0 * Health and Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 1 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Risk: 0 Mr. Hugs * Atmosphere: 0 * Health and Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 3 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Risk: 1 To unlock the "Trash and the Gang" achievementThe player must purchase all five of these "animatronics" on the stages at the same time. Trivia * Mr. Hugs is the only member of Trash and the Gang that comes with a risk of causing a lawsuit, as he is an actual functioning animatronic, as opposed to the others. Mr. Hugs has a liability risk of 1. |-|UCN = reappear in Ultimate Custom Night as five of the many selectable characters. No. 1 Crate, Bucket Bob, and Mr. Can-Do will only appear in the main gameplay of "Trash and the Gang" while Mr. Hugs appears in his own game "Five Nights with Mr. Hugs" that Toy Freddy plays. Pan-Stan is ultimately absent. Behavior No. 1 Crate will sometimes appear at the bottom of the screen in the office, whispering to the player that it has a secret to tell. After a short time No. 1 Crate will jumpscare the player and disappear. Bucket Bob will randomly jumpscare the player, often doing it after the jumpscare of No. 1 Crate. Mr. Can-Do appears on some of the cameras, blocking 80% of the player's view. Mr. Hugs doesn't act as a part of the gang, but he can be seen on the right hallway, or CAM 02 as a background element, he's also the main antagonist of "Five Night With Mr. Hugs", the video game played by Toy Freddy. Pan Stan is entirely absent from the game. The gang is mostly depicted as having joke mechanics due to their random and comedic behaviors, however they can become dangerous if they distract the player in a bad situation, their loud jumpscare sound can also anger the Music Man and Mr. Can-Do can hide some of the animatronics on the cameras. Trivia * The loud saturated jumpscare sound is a reference to the "Earrape" meme. * Trash and the Gang were the only customizable characters whose behavior wasn't revealed by Scott Cawthon on his Steam post about the character guide. Instead, their behavior is listed as "???". * The original "Custom Night" message posted on scottgames.com On February 20, Bucket Bob, Mr. Can-Do and No. 1 Crate were shown as separate characters. This was changed the next day. |-|Gallery = Ultimate Custom Night UCN Crate 1-2.png|A Frame of No. 1 Crate's Jumpscare UCN Bucket Bob-1.png|A Frame of Bucket Bob's jumpscare. UCN Mr Can-Do-1.png|Mr. Can Do as he appears when blocking the players camera. |-|Audio = Coming soon. Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters